1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a flexible display unit and a control method therefor.
2. Background
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it may be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal including the input interface for the terminal.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.